Doug's Pet Capades
Episode information = Doug's Pet Capades is the first part of the third episode of season three of Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Larry *Roger Klotz *Stinky *Mr. Bone Synopsis Roger and his cat, Stinky, challenge Doug and Porkchop to enter the Bluffington pet talent show. Recap Intro Porkchop is inside his igloo fixing his dinner and watching TV. While doing the latter, he comes across a commercial for Pet Capades, where pets can show off their unique talents, and Porkchop feels eager to participate. Porkchop's imagination: Porkchop accepts a Rover trophy for best pet performance and the audience, who appear as dogs, cheer for him. Main episode Porkchop tries to wake Doug to show him a flyer of the Pet Capades. But Doug, still half asleep, doesn't notice and murmurs a brief good morning before walking away. While Doug is eating his breakfast, Porkchop tries again to get his owner's attention by banging on a drum while wearing roller skates, but fails again. He mows the lawn with big letters that say "Pet Capades," but Doug shuts the window, still oblivious to Porkchop's attempt. Skeeter comes over and watches TV with Doug. A commercial for the Pet Capades comes on, and Doug finally understands what Porkchop was trying to tell him, but he and Skeeter laugh at the idea of Porkchop participating in the show. The friends later go to the mall, where Skeeter tastes a free sample of a snack and gets sick, not realizing that he's just eaten "Doggie Delites." The boys and Porkchop run into Roger and Stinky. Roger announces that he's entering Stinky in the Pet Capades and trash-talks Doug and Porkchop, which makes Doug angry. Doug asks Porkchop to do the competition for him, and Porkchop eagerly accepts his offer. Back in Doug's room, he and Skeeter try to think of a special talent for Porkchop so he and his owner could beat Stinky and Roger. Porkchop decides to use magic. But Doug says that it has already been done. Doug adds that knowing Roger, he and Stinky are sure to come up with an impressive act. Porkchop's imagination: Roger and Stinky are performing a flamenco routine, with Roger on the guitar and Stinky doing the dancing, and the audience, who appear as cats, cheer for their performance. The dog then suggests a ventriloquist routine. But Doug refuses, saying that they have to have an act that is dramatic. Judy then comes around and suggests that Doug and Porkchop should use music to really knock the fans' socks off. Doug and Porkchop agree with this idea and decide to come up with their own song and dance routine. So they rehearse in the garage to prepare a tap-dance routine for the upcoming Pet Capades. Skeeter, Porkchop, and Larry are the performers and Doug is the director. They end up rehearsing all night and the dancers become exhausted from endless practicing. As Doug leaves, Porkchop feels that Doug will take all the credit for the act Porkchop's imagination: Porkchop is about to accept his trophy for his act offered to him by a poodle when Doug comes around and grabs the trophy instead, taking credit for Porkchop's act as the dog stares back at him, seething in anger. The next day at the Pet Capades, Doug and his friends are watching the acts being performed on stage. Roger performs his act with Stinky, which is playing heavy metal music while the cat makes no reaction and ends the routine with a giant burp. The two are booed by the crowd. When Doug is eager about his imminent performance, Porkchop refuses to participate. Skeeter tells Doug that he was only thinking about himself and was more concerned about beating Roger and Stinky than about Porkchop having fun in the Pet Capades. Doug apologizes to his dog and Larry suggests that Porkchop should do what he likes instead. So Porkchop implements a hip hop music group named "Porkchop and the Doggettes," in which Skeeter and Larry perform the "Doggie Rap" dressed in dog costumes and with bones as props while Porkchop dances dressed as a rapper. Doug cheers from backstage as Roger seethes, and Porkchop invites his owner onstage to dance with them. As Doug joins the performance, he states via voice-over that if you're going to do something for someone, you should do it for them rather than for yourself. He also adds that he's sure Porkchop is glad he made him do this, but the final scene shows Porkchop winking at the viewer, who knows the whole story. Quotes (after Doug tells Roger he wouldn't be caught dead at the Pet Capades) Roger: Well, that's smart Funnie. I mean, why go for the humiliation of watching your dog lay an egg. Doug: Oh, yeah? Well Porkchop has more talent in his flea collar than Stinky does in her whole body. Roger: Oh, yeah? Well, my cat would wipe the floor with your mangy dog. Doug: Oh, yeah? Well, Porkchop will...will...beat Stinky. Roger: Oh, yeah? Doug: YEAH! Roger: Well we'll just see about that, Funnie-face! Doug: Yeah, I guess we will Roger...face! Roger: Hahahaha, oh brother! Trivia *This is the first episode in which Doug doesn't appear in the intro. *This is also the only episode in which Porkchop has the fantasies rather than Doug. *The dummy that Porkchop was using while in Doug's bedroom is from the episode Doug's No Dummy. *The "Doggie Rap" performed by the boys and Porkchop first appeared in Doug's Runaway Journal, in which Porkchop was shown dancing to it at the beginning and end of the story. Fred Newman performed the original version, a full-length version of which was included as a Porkchop-themed music video on one of Nickelodeon's home video releases. According to Nicktoons trading cards distributed by Hardee's fast food restaurants in 1994, the Doggie Rap is Porkchop's favorite song. |-|Gallery = Doug's Pet Capades 1.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 2.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 3.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 4.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 5.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 6.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 7.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 8.jpg Doug's Pet Capades 9.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop sliding on a paint can